


Гарри Поттер и занимательная зоология

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Гарри Поттер проводит незабываемый вечер.





	Гарри Поттер и занимательная зоология

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: секс в анимагической форме, каждый сквик — чей-то кинк. Берегите эдельвейсы.
> 
> Примечание: по внутрикомандной заявке

В последнее время происходило что-то странное. Снейп и до этого регулярно отключался от окружающей действительности, с головой уходя в свои исследования, но подобного Гарри не помнил. Кажется. Больше месяца они почти не разговаривали, Снейп ничего не ел (по крайней мере, Гарри не видел, как он это делает), голову точно не мыл, секса тоже не было. Лишь с ужасающей быстротой на всех поверхностях в доме вырастали горы исписанных расчетами пергаментов. Правда, Снейп часто брал у него кровь, зачем — непонятно, но Гарри и не ждал объяснений.  
  
В один из дней бумаги с пометками оказались даже в туалете. Гарри с интересом их прочел и обнаружил, что Снейп изучает какое-то животное весом в две тонны. Там было еще что-то про нахождение кормовой базы в придонном иле, но воображение Гарри отказало, и придумать, кто бы это мог быть, у него не получилось.  
  
— Я дома! — Гарри занес продукты в прихожую и с удовольствием откусил от края торчащего из сумки багета хрустящую корочку (все равно Северус из-за своих исследований не заметит вандализма).  
  
Он раздевался неторопливо — впереди целый вечер ничегонеделания. Можно, конечно, заняться уборкой, но не факт, что Снейп обрадуется, если Гарри сдвинет весь накопившийся за это время хлам.   
  
В гостиной было пусто. Совсем. Даже кресла, журнальный столик и ковер куда-то исчезли. Посреди комнаты, оперевшись задницей о видавший виды диван, стоял Снейп, одетый почему-то не в мантию или хотя бы в брюки и рубашку, а в нечто напоминающее спортивный костюм.  
  
— Привет? — неуверенно сказал Гарри.  
  
— Добрый вечер. Надеюсь, ты не слишком устал. Мне нужно — если я всё правильно рассчитал — полчаса твоего времени, а потом мы сможем принять душ и поесть.  
  
— Ага, — радостно согласился Гарри: ради такой заманчивой перспективы он был готов пожертвовать гораздо большим временем.  
  
Снейп достал из кармана какой-то пузырек и протянул ему. Гарри взял, но пить не спешил, ожидая пояснений. Северус довольно кивнул.  
  
— Аврорат заказал мне зелье, способное сделать из человека анимага без изнуряющих и опасных попыток. В перспективе они хотят, чтобы животное обличье можно было изменять по желанию, но пока им нужно просто превращение в анимагическую форму. На себе я это зелье испробовать не могу — я уже анимаг.  
  
Гарри охнул от неожиданности и уставился на любовника. Тот скривился и обернулся тощим скунсом с подранной на шее и задней лапе шерстью, после чего мгновенно превратился обратно. Гарри ошарашенно хлопал глазами.  
  
— Твой отец смог, значит, и я должен был справиться. Животное у меня, конечно, специфическое, — Снейп мрачно посмотрел на него. — Так что нужен доброволец. Могу нанять кого-нибудь, но я буду изучать его всего после превращения — и половые органы тоже.  
  
— Нет-нет, я согласен! — Гарри покрутил пузырек во внезапно вспотевшей ладони. У него до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, что анимагическая форма Снейпа — скунс. В общем-то, животное, наверное, даже подходило Северусу...   
Гарри прилагал все силы, чтобы не улыбаться.  
  
— Ты знаешь, в кого я превращусь? — спросил он, чтобы успокоиться. — Ты ведь это и высчитывал?  
  
— Должен в моржа, — Снейп наблюдал за его реакцией.  
  
— Даже не съязвишь, что я только ем, сплю и трахаюсь? — по-доброму подколол его Гарри.  
  
— Ты тоже не съязвил.  
  
С тех пор как они начали жить вместе, Снейп стал более дружелюбным — по его меркам конечно, но все-таки... Гарри видел эту разницу. Видел, как Северус старается ради них сдерживать свой острый язык.  
  
Гарри вышел на середину расчищенного места и выпил зелье. В первую секунду показалось, что он превратился в воду, — тело куда-то потекло, а потом оглушили ощущения. Гарри практически ничего не видел, все было размытым и почти монохромным, только кое-где мелькали синие оттенки. Зато запахи и звуки просто заполнили собой все. Пахло привычно, но одуряюще сильно, даже аромат купленного хлеба доносился из кухни. Гарри слышал, как шуршит змея в террариуме, стоящем на каминной полке, как капает вода из крана в ванной, как бьется сердце Северуса. Попытался что-то сказать, но только громко и жалобно заревел.  
  
— Тише, тише. Все прошло удачно, — успокоил его Снейп. — Дыши глубже.  
  
Гарри зафыркал и затих.  
  
— Коммуникация будет следущая: хлопок ластой — согласие, фырканье — отрицание. Понял?  
  
Гарри на пробу шлепнул ластой, и у него получилось. Он попытался оглядеть себя и воткнулся бивнями в пол. Кажется, к этому телу надо приспособиться. В голову пришла паническая мысль: он забыл спросить, как превратиться обратно. Гарри снова жалобно заревел.  
  
— Полежи спокойно. Осмотрю тебя и расколдую, — будто прочел его мысли Снейп. Первое, что он сделал, — это зачем-то пнул Гарри в бок, но Гарри почти ничего не почувствовал.  
  
— У тебя шкура дюйма четыре, — объяснил Снейп. — Практически доспехи.  
  
Он зачем-то поднимал ласты, срезал один из волосков-вибриссов с морды, обезболив, соскоблил кусочек кожи со спины и даже сел на Гарри верхом, будто планировал покататься. После чего еще минуту просто ходил вокруг.  
  
— Перевернись на спину, — потребовал Снейп.  
  
Гарри с трудом совладал с грудой сала и мышц. Теперь он валялся, словно гора желе, раскинув ласты и открыв брюхо. Почему-то было очень неуютно.  
  
— Сейчас посмотрю, что с твоими гениталиями. Хлопни, если понял.  
  
Гарри хлопнул, царапнув крошечными когтями по паркету. Снейп уселся ему на живот — приблизительно туда, где у человека находится пупок. Гарри видел мало — только размытые очертания спины Снейпа, зато остро почувствовал, как сильные пальцы сдвинули складку на животе и потрогали его член.  
  
Гарри зафыркал и забил ластами. У него месяц не было секса, а тут такое. Ощущения были странными: приятными, но очень необычными. В члене что-то двигалось, он не увеличивался в размерах, а будто выползал из живота, опускался куда-то. Гарри издал звук, напоминающий одновременно и рык, и мычание.  
  
— Я не самка моржа, — прокомментировал Снейп.  
  
Гарри заревел еще раз, пытаясь сказать, что на моржиху у него и не встанет. Снейп слез с туши и опустился на корточки. Гарри наконец увидел свой пенис и был сильно впечатлен размерами. Снейп водил по его члену двумя руками и смотрел на Гарри с полуулыбкой.  
  
— Хочу собрать и изучить сперму, чтобы узнать, превратится ли она в человеческую или останется моржовой, — объяснил он происходящее.  
  
Гарри фыркал, стонал, ревел и бил ластами по полу. После долгого воздержания даже этот безумный секс был хорош. До одури хотелось подмять Снейпа под себя, воткнуть бивни в холку, зафиксировать и трахать... трахать... трахать...  
  
Но он старался меньше двигаться, чтобы не придавить хрупкого в сравнении с ним человека. Оргазм наступил внезапно, острой короткой вспышкой прострелив тело. Гарри всхрюкнул и затих. Снейп спокойно собрал в какую-то банку сперму с его живота, потом взмахнул палочкой, и Гарри стал собой. Он лежал на полу, полностью одетый, с вытаращенными как у совы глазами, и тяжело дышал.   
  
— Ничего себе! — выдавил он.  
  
— Несколько раз превратишься с помощью зелья, а затем тело запомнит, что надо делать, и сможешь превращаться по желанию. Чтобы стать человеком, тоже достаточно будет просто захотеть этого.  
  
— Ага… — Гарри продолжал валяться, думая, что такого с ним ещё не случалось.  
  
— Пошли в душ — приведем себя в порядок.   
  
Снейп протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.  
  
— Я правильно понимаю, что с завтрашнего дня ты опять будешь недоступен? — грустно спросил Гарри, прижимаясь к нему под струями воды.  
  
— Скорее всего, — задумчиво ответил Снейп. — Надо закончить исследования, потом я смогу взять отпуск. Поработаешь и в следующий раз подопытным?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и прижал ладони к паху Снейпа. Завтра — это завтра. А сегодня он получит от него все, что возможно...  
  


***

  
— Совести у тебя нет! — воскликнул Снейп, увидев на кухне обгрызенный багет.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Гарри Поттер и занимательная зоология"


End file.
